Vua Rapuung
Vua Rapuung era un guerrero yuuzhan vong que, en el 26 DBY, alcanzó el estado de leyenda entre los Avergonzados. Una vez un comandante conocido por sus proezas y habilidades como soldado, Rapuung perdió su rango y estatus de guerrero después de terminar un romance ilícito con la Modeladora Maestra Mezhan Kwaad. Para prevenir que Rapuung revelara a otros su naturaleza herética, Kwaad usó sus artes de modelación para corromper los implantes rituales de escalación del guerrero; al comandante así se le dio la apariencia de un Avergonzado. Proscrito de su casta y dominio, nadie creyó sus reclamos sobre la modeladora maestra y Rapuung fue obligado a realizar tareas penosas en Yavin 4, la luna a la que él y Kwaad fueron asignados durante los primeros días de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Afrontado con este ominoso destino, el antiguo comandante continuó confiando ciegamente en su redención, y en la humillación y desgracia de la modeladora maestra hereje. Para realizar sus propósitos, Rapuung siguió lo que percibió era la voluntad de Yun-Yuuzhan y se alió con Anakin Solo, el joven Jedi cuya amiga Tahiri Veila había sido capturada por Kwaad. Peleando al lado del Jedi, Rapuung eventualmente pudo exponer a Kwaad, recobrando así su estatus y honor. Sin embargo, el respeto del guerrero hacia Solo fue tanto que Rapuung dio su vida para proteger a Solo y Veila mientras escapaban de Yavin 4. Estas acciones únicas tuvieron un profundo efecto en los Avergonzados que fueron testigos del sacrificio del guerrero, y la leyenda de Vua Rapuung fue la base de la [[herejía Jeedai|herejía Jeedai]], el movimiento que ayudó a derrocar al Imperio Yuuzhan Vong durante la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant. Biografía Vida como guerrero Nacido en el Dominio Rapuung, y nombrado en honor al vua'sa, el bestial primer maestro de guerra de los yuuzhan vong,Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Vua Rapuung demostró su potencial y fue considerado un guerrero dotado y de gran habilidad. Él tenía gran conocimiento de las tácticas militares de los yuuzhan vong, y era un oponente capaz, incluso desarmado. Aquellos que pelearon junto a él en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, como Tolok Naap y Hul, hermano de dominio de Rapuung, supieron respetar las habilidades y poder físico del guerrero. Eventualmente, las cualidades de Vua Rapuung resultaron en su escalación al rango de comandante. Las consecuencias del amor Sin embargo, su fortuna como guerrero y oficial de los yuuzhan vong llegó a un fin abrupto cuando inició un romance clandestino con la Modeladora Maestra Mezhan Kwaad. Las uniones entre castas separadas eran tabú para los yuuzhan vong, y después de un tiempo Rapuung reaccionó, comprendiendo su blasfemia y la falta de respeto que su amor por Kwaad le mostraba a Yun-Yuuzhan. El guerrero terminó el romance, diciéndole a Kwaad que ya no enojaría a los dioses. Sin embargo, Mezhan Kwaad era una hereje, su trabajo ordenado por el mismo Supremo Soberano Shimrra Jamaane, y ella le dijo a su compañero que la existencia de los dioses era una mentira. Aunque un impactado Rapuung trató de asegurarle que él nunca divulgaría el secreto de su herejía, Kwaad era paranoica. Temerosa de ser descubierta, ella usó sus habilidades de modelación para ocasionar que fallaran los muchos implantes y cicatrices de escalación de Rapuung. El guerrero fue obligado a ver como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a pudrirse, y cuando su condición fue obvia, él fue proscrito por sus congéneres y pronto fue relegado a la más baja casta yuuzhan vong, la de los Avergonzados. Vua Rapuung sabía lo que su amante había hecho, pero sus afirmaciones dudosas le causaron el prejuicio de muchos. Incluso los otros Avergonzados, a quienes no tenía ningún respeto, consideraban demente a Rapuung. En Yavin 4, donde el sede de la Nueva Orden Jedi había sido conquistado por los yuuzhan vong, Rapuung se ocupó en el trabajo de un Avergonzado. Respondiendo ante un ejecutor, el otrora comandante navegaba en un vangaak el Río Unnh para pescar. Mezhan Kwaad, a quien él ocasionalmente (raramente) recordaba con algo menos que odio, vivía y trabajaba a corta distancia de Rapuung, en uno de los damuteks que se plantaron en el planeta. Guerreros como Napp, y el propio hermano de crèche de Rapuung, Hul, a cuyo lado había luchado poco tiempo antes, condenaron al antiguo comandante, y aunque aún respetaban sus habilidades, los guerreros lo trataban como lo que aparentaba ser: un Avergonzado, no amado por los dioses. El exilio y frustración afectaron profundamente a Rapuung, y mientras se esforzaba a diario, comenzó a soñar. Considerando que se las enviaba Yun-Yuuzhan, estas visiones le dijeron al guerrero de un joven aprendiz Jedi en una búsqueda misteriosa. Rapuung sabía poco de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Yavin 4, o de que la Jedi capturada Tahiri Veila estaba siendo modelada por Kwaad, pero pudo observar las partidas de búsqueda que se dirigían a los bosques para buscar a una amenaza oculta. Confiando en lo que percibía como la guía de Yun-Yuuzhan, de que este Jedi que se acercaba era la única manera de volver a su antigua gloria, Rapuung fingió su propia muerte en el río y se dirigió a encontrar al “infiel” que creía era la respuesta a su tormento. thumb|left|190px|Vua Rapuung, después de las maquinaciones de la hereje [[Modeladora Maestra Mezhan Kwaad.]] Ayudando a Solo Vua Rapuung se dirigió a una pequeña cueva detrás de una catarata e hizo ahí su campamento, guardando sus escasas posesiones y suministros en sus oscuros huecos. El guerrero no tenía armas; había elegido no usar un anfibastón hasta que reclamara su honor perdido. Usando sus habilidades como rastreador, algo disminuidas por sus orejas enfermas, Rapuung pudo encontrar al Jedi, Anakin Solo, que se dirigía a los damuteks de los modeladores. Siguiendo a Solo mientras el Jedi continuaba en línea recta hacia las ruinas del Gran Templo, Vua Rapuung mató a varios de los guerreros que perseguían al Jedi, permitiendo que Solo no fuera capturado varias veces. Sin embargo, eventualmente Solo fue atrapado, exhausto, por el comandante de campo Sinan Mat. El Jedi llamó escarabajos piraña a través de la Fuerza y se salvó, aunque fue capturado de nuevo poco después. En ese momento Rapuung intervino, confrontando a los dos guerreros yuuzhan vong que amenazaban a Solo y despachándolos con facilidad. Tomando una tizowyrm de uno de los caídos, Rapuung le dijo a Solo que lo ayudaría, y llevó al confundido Jedi a su cueva, donde de mala gana parchó las heridas de su nuevo aliado. El sable de luz de Solo había sido dañado durante un encuentro anterior con un tsik vai, y esto fue un pequeño problema para Rapuung, mas el guerrero le aseguró a Anakin que lo ayudaría en su búsqueda, con o sin arma. Esta proximidad tan cercana con un “infiel” le dio a Rapuung una mezcla de resentimiento, disgusto y resignación; él y Solo llegaron rápidamente a los golpes cuando el Jedi sin querer insultó al irascible excomandante. Rapuung no le informó al Jedi de su propia búsqueda para exponer la traición de Kwaad y restaurar su honor, y dijo que no le importaba la meta de Anakin Solo: rescatar a Tahiri Veila de los procesos de modelación de Kwaad. Enfrentados con sus muchas diferencias, los dos alcanzaron un acuerdo, pues ambos necesitaban al otro; Rapuung pudo contener su ira cuando su aliado insultó de nuevo a los yuuzhan vong, desconfiado como era de la habilidad de Solo en la Fuerza, y juntos se dirigieron a enfrentar los cientos de guerreros de la luna. Inmediatamente Rapuung confrontó a Solo sobre la dirección que debían tomar; con tsik vai patrullando los bosques buscando al Jedi, el guerrero yuuzhan vong sintió que él sabía lo mejor, mas el Jedi estaba empecinado en encontrar un punto de vista en lo alto desde el cual podían planear su camino. Una vez que encontraron un borde y observaron a los distantes damuteks, Rapuung trató de persuadir a Solo de que él podía insertarlos al compuesto a través del Río Unnh, pues él sabía cuales áreas del bosque tenían trampas. Sin embargo, los dos pronto fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un tsik vai, y aunque el Jedi incapacitó al volador con un remolino de restos y follaje lanzado por la fuerza, Rapuung se dio cuenta de que había sonado una alarma. Los otros tsik vai ya estaban tejiendo redes de lav peq entre los árboles; cuando su compañero usó bengalas de fósforo para quemar el bosque y así evadir la red, la ira de Vua Rapuung hacia el uso de máquinas para crear fuego nubló su visión, y atacó al joven Jedi. Los dos pelearon rápidamente, y sólo cuando Anakin usó la Fuerza para golpear a Rapuung con una roca el yuuzhan vong se detuvo, todavía disgustado por ser partícipe de tal violación y por cómo los dioses a los que pedía su favor verían sus acciones. Una vez que se recordó a sí mismo que su pelea era con Kwaad, Rapuung y Solo partieron, evadiendo las flamas. Sin embargo, el incendio fue breve, y sobrecogidos por el humo los dos se colapsaron. Mientras salvaba su propia vida, Solo se aseguró de que Rapuung sobreviviera. El guerrero yuuzhan vong reconoció su deuda con el joven Jedi, tan desafortunada como creía que era. Habiendo escapado a los tsik vai y las flamas, Vua Rapuung llevó a Anakin al Río Unnh, donde él había pescado no hacía seis días. En el camino los dos improbables aliados discutieron la Fuerza, la vida, la muerte y la podredumbre que afectaba a Rapuung; ellos tenían desacuerdos en casi todo y, a las fuertes peticiones de Rapuung, no trataron temas como la apariencia del guerrero. Esperando al bordo del río, Rapuung vio a Qe'u, el Avergonzado que lo había reemplazado en su trabajo, y lo llamó, para después romperle el cuello. Tomando el mando del vangaak que Qe'u había estado montando, y le dijo a Solo que se metiera al estómago de la bestia acuática mientras seguían río arriba hacia los damuteks, mas no antes de que él y el Jedi discutieran sobre el valor de la vida. Rapuung pilotó al vangaak de regreso hacia los damuteks con Solo oculto en su vientre, antes de llegar al compuesto. Ahí Rapuung le dio a Solo un falso implante de coral yorik, para explicar la presencia del joven Jedi como un esclavo que él había encontrado vagando en la selva. Regreso thumb|right|225px|Vua Rapuung con su compañero guerrero [[Anakin Solo, Ikrit y Tahiri Veila, la amiga de Solo.]] Con Solo disfrazado como esclavo y el sable de luz descompuesto oculto en la Alberca de Sucesión, Rapuung llevó a su carga a través del compuesto. Mientras caminaban cerca de los otros Avergonzados, guerreros y trabajadores, Vua Rapuung fue descubierto por su hermano Hul, y los dos tuvieron una incómoda conversación; Hul rapuung, respetuoso pero con lástima hacia el estado de su hermano, ofreció ayudar a Vua, pero este lo rechazó. Una vez que Vua y Anakin estuvieron solos de nuevo, Rapuung finalmente le dijo al otro de su situación y deseo de venganza contra Mezhan Kwaad, antes de llevar al Jedi con el ejecutor para su asignación a los campos de lambent. Rapuung se fue entonces a explorar los damuteks, mientras realizaba los penosos trabajos a los que se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, los intendentes que administraban la base en Yavin 4 ya se habían vuelto desconfiados de las habladurías de Rapuung y sus constantes acusaciones a Mezhan Kwaad de herejía; varios días después de su regreso, se atentó contra la vida del guerrero a altas horas de la noche. Él mató a sus atacantes y buscó en los damuteks, encontrando finalmente a Solo al lado de la alberca de sucesión. Rapuung creía que debían actuar inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Solo había recuperado su sable de luz y deseó repararlo usando un cristal lambent, y como el arma era crucial para los planes del guerrero yuuzhan vong, él aceptó que debían ocultarse en las cavernas subterráneas bajo las ruinas del Gran Templo mientras el Jedi reconstruía su sable de luz. Rapuung obtuvo gnulliths y él y Anakin bajaron por las raíces del damutek, eventualmente llegando a las cavernas. Ahí permanecieron dos días. Durante el tiempo que pasó con el Jedi bajo la superficie del planeta, Rapuung una vez más discutió con su compañero sobre la Fuerza y la naturaleza de los yuuzhan vong—él creía que los Jedi, a pesar de que se denominaban pacíficos, eran tan guerreros como él. Sin embargo, ellos no sabían que los experimentos de Mezhan Kwaad con Tahiri se habían inmerso en herejía, y el comandante de la base, Tsaak Vootuh, descubrió las acciones prohibidas de la modeladora maestra. Kwaad fue arrestada, para ser llevada con su adepta Nen Yim y Veila al Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah para ser castigada. Una vez que Solo reconstruyó su sable de luz, él y Rapuung se arrastraron de vuelta por las raíces del damutek hacia la superficie para un enfrentamiento final con sus enemigos. En búsqueda del honor Usando la sensibilidad a la Fuerza de Anakin Solo para encontrar a Veila, que Rapuung sabía estaría acompañada de Mezhan Kwaad, el Jedi y el guerrero yuuzhan vong entraron al damutek de los modeladores. Inmediatamente los descubrió un grupo de modeladores, que intentaron envenenarlos con un gas tóxico que lanzaron a los corredores. Solo cortó las paredes internas del damutek hacia un laboratorio, donde Rapuung intimidó a un modelador para llevarlos a las habitaciones personales de Kwaad. La presencia inesperada de los guardias personales de Tsaak Vootuh sorprendió a Rapuung, pero él era un oponente mortal incluso sin un anfibastón. Él y Solo rápidamente despacharon a los guerreros de Vootuh, y Vua salvó la vida de Anakin. No tardaron mucho en llegar al laboratorio de modelación privado de Kwaad, mas Vootuh ya estaba llevando a la modeladora maestra hereje hacia su nave personal. Impedidos para perseguirlos debido a la llegada de un grupo de guerreros y el viejo compañero de Rapuung, Tolok Napp, el antiguo comandante tuvo que enfrentarse a sus colegas. Los guerreros estuvieron impactados por la alianza de Rapuung con el Jedi, y asumieron que estaba demente. En respeto al rango que alguna vez tuvo Rapuung, Napp le ofreció un anfibastón a su viejo camarada. Rapuung declinó, y peleó desarmado contra los seis guerreros, matándolos a todos en poco más que un minuto. Él y Anakin corrieron tras Vootuh; Rapuung le hizo jurar a Solo que tendría la protección del Jedi mientras él confrontaba a su antigua amante y recuperaba su honor perdido. Él y Solo subieron al techo del compuesto y rápidamente eligieron su ruta: cuando vieron que el comandante Vootuh estaba a punto de abordar su nave y regresar a la flota yuuzhan vong, ellos se movieron rápidamente entre las sombras, saliendo en un espacio central con yorik-ets y otras naves estacionadas. Los trabajadores, Avergonzados e intendentes que estaban cuidando los vehículos no notaron al Jedi y su aliado yuuzhan vong corriendo hacia la nave de Vootuh, mas en el último momento los guardias personales del comandante los vieron y les lanzaron un enjambre de nang hul. Repuung fue herido, pero él y Anakin mataron al trío de guerreros y continuaron, sólo para ser golpeados por otra ráfaga de las criaturas. Vua Rapuung fue dañado por un nang hul, que le abrió una grave herida en el abdomen, mientras Anakin fue impactado en el muslo. En ese momento el comandante Vootuh salió del interior del transporte con Kwaad, Nen Yim y Tahiri. A pesar de sus heridas, Rapuung volvió a pararse y le recordó a Solo su juramento, así que Solo le dijo al comandante que obligara a Kwaad a responder a las preguntas del guerrero herido. Confrontado con el escepticismo de Vootuh y la negación de Kwaad, Solo no tenía apoyo. Fue Hul Rapuung, observando desde una multitud de yuuzhan vong en la base de la rampa del transporte, quien gritó que la modeladora maestra debía responder, si acaso ella no tenía nada que temer. Ante la muchedumbre reunida, el comandante Vootuh obligó a Kwaad a responder las preguntas de Rapuung. Finalmente frente a la oportunidad de la redención, el guerrero herido demandó saber si Mezhan Kwaad le había dado deliberadamente la apariencia de un Avergonzado. Redención y muerte Mezhan Kwaad admitió sus acciones, y negó la existencia de los dioses, ocasionado tumultos entre la multidtud. Antes de que Vootuh, sus tres guerreros o Rapuung pudieran reaccionar, los ocho dedos de modeladora maestra de su Mano de Modeladora se extendieron a puntas filosas, empalando mortalmente al comandante y sus guardias. Ella atravesó a Rapuung en el muslo, y a Solo en el brazo derecho. Mientras Kwaad trataba de escapar, ordenándole a Nen Yim que arrastrara a Rapuung y Solo al transporte, Tahiri usó la Fuerza para levantar al sable de luz de Solo y decapitar a la modeladora maestra. Los guerreros a la base de la rampa se acercaron, y Hul Rapuung llamó a Solo, declarando que obtendría honor al pelear y matar a Anakin. Su estatus restaurado por Kwaad, sus metas alcanzadas, el mortalmente herido Rapuung sin embargo se irguió y tomó un anfibastón. Ignorando a Solo y a Hul Rapuung mientras le decían que terminara su lucha, el guerrero redimido gritó su apoyo a Anakin y los Jedi, saltando en medio de los yuuzhan vong. Con un veloz golpe dejó inconsciente a su hermano, respetando su vida. Para darle a Anakin el tiempo suficiente para escapar en el transporte, Vua Rapuung mató a muchos de los guerreros que lo enfrentaron; sin embargo el número de yuuzhan vong que cayeron ante su arma pronto ocasionaron que sus pies quedaran atrapados por los cadáveres que se amontonaron a su alrededor. Sin poder moverse con rapidez, un anfibastón al cuello le puso fin a la masacre del guerrero. Mientras moría, Vua Rapuung pudo aplastar el cráneo del yuuzhan vong que lo había herido. Después, él cayó, mas su sacrificio le había dado a Anakin y Tahiri tiempo suficiente para escapar. El panteón de los Avergonzados 150px|thumb|left|El profeta [[Yu'shaa enseñó la historia de Vua Rapuung a sus seguidores en Coruscant.]] La redención y momentos finales de Vua Rapuung fueron observados no solamente por la multitud de guerreros, sino por Avergonzados y otros miembros de las castas bajas que vieron desde el borde del compuesto. En los días después de la batalla, después de que fuerzas aliadas de los Jedi destruyeron a los damuteks y liberaron a los esclavos, los Avergonzados hablaron ansiosamente del rol del Jedi al restaurar el honor de Vua Rapuung. Una teoría vaga estuvo circulando entre los Avergonzados desde que el Caballero Jedi Wurth Skidder había resistido el rompimiento a manos de un yammosk, y había quienes creían que los Jedi eran la salvación de los Avergonzados. Vua Rapuung y Anakin Solo sirvieron como base de este movimiento, que eventualmente se convirtió en la [[herejía Jeedai|herejía Jeedai]].Force Heretic I: Remnant No obstante, cuando el Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah llegó a Yavin 4, ordenó que todos los que propugnaban esta nueva herejía fueran asesinados. A pesar de esto, la historia de Vua Rapuung escapó de esta purga. Varios meses después, circulaba entre los Avergonzados la leyenda de Vua Rapuung, que probaba que los Jedi podían restaurar el estatus de la más baja casta yuuzhan vong. Dos años después la historia se había vuelto complicada, y frecuentemente equivocada. En algunas versiones Vua Rapuung murió a manos de Kwaad inmediatamente después de ser redimido, y fueron Hul Rapuung y varios otros quienes defendieron a Anakin y Tahiri mientras escapaban. Sin embargo, el mensaje esencial de la historia permaneció, y cuando los dispares grupos de herejes se unieron bajo un profeta, Yu'shaa (quien de hecho era el desacreditado ejecutor yuuzhan vong Nom Anor) la leyenda de Vua Rapuung se convirtió en uno de los preceptos centrales de la herejía, pues daba evidencia conclusiva de que la redención estaba en los Jedi.Force Heretic II: Refugee Durante la batalla final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la herejía Jeedai fue crucial para derrocar al Supremo Soberano Shimrra y el Imperio Yuuzhan Vong.The Unifying Force De acuerdo a la leyenda de Vua Rapuung, los Avergonzados fueron reivindicados, y renombrados los Ensalzados.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Personalidad y rasgos Vua Rapuung era un apasionado creyente en los dioses de los yuuzhan vong; él creyó en sus sueños que Yun-Yuuzhan le había ordenado pelear al lado de un Jedi. Lo sostenía la convicción religiosa; él a menudo repetía su fe en la redención como un mantra, y sus fuertes creencias superaron su desagrado natural hacia Solo y odio por la tecnología. Sin embargo, esto no hizo que Rapuung entendiera a su aliado: los frecuentes conflictos que surgieron entre los improbables compañeros se originaron de malos entendidos y rudeza inadvertida. El orgullo y terquedad innatos del guerrero a menudo fueron la razón de sus discusiones con Solo, mas él después pudo ceder en ocasiones y confiar en el joven Jedi. Rapuung tenía un salvaje e irónico sentido del humor; el guerrero podía ser bastante mordaz e incluso satírico durante su búsqueda por la redención. Él pudo cambiar los puntos de vista de Solo sobre la Fuerza y los yuuzhan vong, pues su pragmatismo y moralidad críptica le dieron argumentos firmes contra los cuales el Jedi no podía contender. Sin embargo Rapuung era reservado, rehusando hablar sobre Mezhan Kwaad o su estatus hasta el último día de su viaje con Solo. Es notable que Rapuung mostró signos de piedad, si no un afecto residual hacia Kwaad; aunque él quería verla humillada y abatida, no era su intención someterla a una venganza física. Esta peculiar combinación de características, enfatizadas durante la rápida caída en estatus de Vua Rapuung, hizo que muchos lo consideraran demente. La intensidad de las acciones de Rapuung, y la brusquedad repentina con que las efectuaba, hizo que Solo considerara posible la locura de Rapuung; sin embargo el Jedi llegó a creer que el conflicto interno del otrora comandante yuuzhan vong no había resultado en pérdida de la razón sino en un contraste interno entre creencias y obras. Vua Rapuung probó no tener interés ni cuidado en Anakin Solo y su búsqueda, mas finalmente se sacrificó a sí mismo por el Jedi, aunque estaba al borde de la muerte. De las características que sobrevivieron intactas a la desgracia innatural de Rapuung, las más aparentes fueron su apasionada convicción y su firme lealtad, a los dioses, a sus juramentos, a su hermano y hacia el Jedi con quien luchó lado a lado. Habilidades y destrezas Incluso después de jurar que no manejaría un anfibastón hasta que su honor fuera restaurado, Vua Rapuung era un enemigo mortal. Él tenía una inmensa fuerza física, en algún momento atravesando los ojos de un guerrero con sus dedos y levantándolo en el aire por las cuencas, y en otra ocasión lanzando a un modelador a través de una habitación con un solo golpe. Desarmado y descubierto, él mató a Tolok Napp y cinco otros guerreros en ochenta segundos; con un anfibastón él pudo mantener a raya a una multitud de yuuzhan vong. Vua Rapuung también tenía una constitución física formidable, que contribuyó a su habilidad de pelear incluso después de haber sufrido heridas graves. Aunque el oído y los implantes de Rapuung sufrieron después de las acciones de Mezhan Kwaad, esto no entorpeció demasiado su capacidad de guerrero. Vua Rapuung estaba bien versado en tácticas y subterfugio, y si bien su deses de venganza a menudo nublaba su juicio, él podía moverse sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido, incluso a través del denso follaje de Yavin 4. Demostrando su forma física, Rapuung pudo mantener el ritmo de Anakin Solo mientras el Jedi se movía con saltos asistidos con la Fuerza; sin embargo a menudo sucumbía a ataques de tos. Entre bastidores Vua Rapuung fue introducido en la novela de Gregory Keyes Edge of Victory I: Conquest, que trata sobre la destrucción del Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4 y la búsqueda de Anakin Solo por salvar a su amiga Tahiri Veila. Ya que la novela examina más de cerca las creencias y la cultura de los yuuzhan vong, Keyes sintió que tuvo bastante libertad creativa para explorar la especie, y esto se vio reflejado en su creación de Rapuung,[http://web.archive.org/web/20061112150734/starwars.com/eu/lit/novel/f20010402/index.html Interview with Gregory Keyes on writing ''Edge of Victory I: Conquest]'' que actúa como contraparte de Solo en la novela, y es el medio por el cual la interpretación de Solo de los yuuzhan vong y la Fuerza evoluciona gradualmente. Para el final de Edge of Victory I: Conquest la colaboración antagónica de Rapuung y Solo se convierte en una de respeto mutuo, y Rapuung pasa sus últimos momentos salvando al Jedi. En la segunda novela de la Nueva Orden Jedi de Keyes, Edge of Victory II: Rebirth,, se explora el impacto de las acciones de Rapuung en los Avergonzados. En Force Heretic I: Remnant y Force Heretic II: Refugee, se muestra que el guerrero entró al ciclo épico de la herejía Jeedai, el movimiento que ayudó a cambiar el rumbo de la guerra a favor de la Alianza Galáctica. Por lo tanto, aunque sólo aparece en Edge of Victory I: Conquest, Rapuung no obstante juega un rol importante en la trama general de la serie. Apariciones *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' Fuentes *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Notas y refrencias Rapuung, Vua Rapuung, Vua Rapuung, Vua Rapuung, Vua